


Life's Good

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Later.” Steve says and bats Tony’s hands away pushing him towards the direction their bedroom is.</p><p>“Tease.” Tony complains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spideysdaddies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysdaddies/gifts).



After so many years together Steve is pretty much used to this. He’s used to Tony working late, sometimes going even 36 hours in one go without sleep. Things change somehow after Peter comes into their lives but they also stay the same. Steve honestly doesn’t mind though, he doesn’t mind because scenes like the one before him are always worth it. 

Tony is sprawled on their very expensive carpet he insisted on, sleeping like the dead beside their son’s mock lab table ‘Daddy and Uncle Bruce’ build for him, with the boy in question missing. Not that Peter could have gone far without them knowing, JARVIS is instructed to keep an eye on him 24/7.

“JARVIS,” Steve whispers softly. “Where’s Pete?” 

“In his room playing, sir.” The AI answers quietly. 

“Thank you, JARVIS.” He says as he moves to kneel beside Tony’s sleeping form. Steve runs his fingers through his husband’s hair twice before Tony stirs but not quite wakes up yet. “Tony.” He murmurs softly, he could always pick him up and carry him back to their bedroom but Steve knows how much Tony hates it. “Tony.” Steve repeats and finally Tony’s eyes flatter open.

“Did I fall asleep?” He asks groggily making Steve smile. 

“You did.” He nods as he helps Tony up. “But I think you’ll rest more in our bed.” 

“Only if you’re there with me.” Tony teases and pulls Steve into his arms diving for a kiss. 

“Later.” Steve says and bats Tony’s hands away pushing him towards the direction their bedroom is.

“Tease.” Tony complains but does as Steve said anyway, leaving Steve behind smiling to himself.

Life is so good sometimes… 


End file.
